Elektross (God)
Elektross, is the God of Weather and Sky. He's a close friend of DocGod (God). History uyfuiyf Personality dhererherh Powers and Abilities ''The following powers and abilities, listed under Standard Powers, Elektross will have everywhere and anytime. '' Standard Powers: Elektross has supreme strength and is able to hold his own against the other Gods in battle. He is also strong enough to heavily damage the ground of any substance. He is also high agile and is the most agile of the other Gods and can also fly. Like the others, he is immortal and can't die by any means. Elektross can sense weather patterens and knows when the actual weather has been changed by magical means. Elektross is able to manipuate and generate pure Electricity from his body but mainly though his Sword. He can also absorb any from of Electricity to temporarily enhance his powers and capabilities. In addition to that he is able to summon lightning from the sky or project lightning from his hands which he can use blind, stun, or severely burn his opponents. His lightning attacks can be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. He is also able to create and project concentrated bursts of Electric energy bolts that can vary in intensity. In addition to that Elektross can create continuous streams of electricity called arcs, that can be used to attack his opponents with deadly voltage or be used to weld. He can also discharge electricity with a wide range effect. He also can produce and project beams of concentrated electricity that are guided like missiles, rather than shooting out straight, which can cause very destructive explosions upon impact. They can also cause electrocuting damage and massive damage via powerful explosions. These beams do not flicker, but instead travel at a straight line at high speed. He can also completely immobilize a target. He can make others immobile and numb; causing them to be left without movement and sensation. He can also infuse any object with electricity by channeling electricity through the weapon/object making shockingly devastating attacks and electrify anything around them. Elektross is able to utilize electricity manipulation with his physical combat, granting him impressive offensive capabilities, while leaving his defensive abilities somewhat lacking. Elektross also has an Electric Sword that he can utilse in combat, but also channel his Electric powers through them. He can also use this to direct the weather but he doesn't need this necessarily. He also has 2 sets of Laser Cannons that can fire 4 powerful beams of Laser that are strong enough to destroy almost any substance. He also has a Plasma Ball Shooter which he can use to fire powerful, concentrated Plasma Balls that with incredible force. Permission Powers: ''Elektross can only do the following things if all the other Gods agree he can do. However this only works in the Doc Realm which he cannot exit if he doesn't have permission to exit. '' Elektross is able to manipulate and control all the various aspects of the weather. He is able to sense and influence meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, thunder, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. He himself is unaffected by the weather. He also has the power to create a storm accompanied by lightning and thunder, can create and control storms, including winds. He can also create winds, rain, and lightning, creating storms of incredible magnitude, from rain to thunderstorms, lightning, hailstorms, blizzards and hurricanes and calming or heightening of such conditions. But he can also make rain fall cause anything from a light shower to a full rainstorm. Elektross can control the sky and everything in it, including all the aspects of the weather, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. He can also psychically directs air molecules. He can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. He can also generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. He can also can control, create and manipulate all aspects of suns power, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction. Elektross has total dominion over the skies and absolute control over its elements. He can decimate entire areas with his control and maintain complete manipulation over the air. Special Powers Her signature attacks are: *Electrical Slash: Elektross's sword becomes surrounded with yellow sparks of Electricity and he charges to his opponent. Then the swords blade turns into a lightning bolt and he slashes his opponent. When the attack makes contact with the target, it becomes completely paralyzed with yellow sparks of Electricity. *Plasma Ball: Elektross points his Plasma Shooter its target and a green ball is generated inside the Shooter. Than he fires the green ball at incredible speed to his opponent, leaving a green trail behind. *Ultra Volt: Elektross surrounds himself with sparkling light blue electricity. He then flies towards his opponent at top speed and slams into it. As he charges, he leaves behind a trail of light blue electricity. When he slams into the opponent, the sparkling electricity explodes, knocking the opponent back and leaving him surrounded in plain light blue electricity. Weakness/Resistance Elektross is resisted against any form of Electricity. He can also absorb any form of Electricity. Elektross can sense when someone or something has changed the weather. Trivia *Despite that he is the God of Weather and Sky, he rather prefers Electricity than the other elements.